The House Guest
The House Guest jest szesnastym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis NOC WYZNAŃ – Umysłowe gierki Katherine działają wszystkim na nerwy, ale Damon, Stefan i Elena zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że jej wiedza o historii Mystic Falls pomoże im pozostać przy życiu. Sfrustrowana z powodu swojego związku z Mattem, Caroline znajduje sobie nową metodę pozyskania uwagi Donovana. Alaric wyjawia Jennie coś zaskakującego, a Katherine wyznaje Damonowi rzecz innej natury. Stefan i Bonnie starają się przekonać Jonasa i Lukę, że wszyscy powinni współpracować. Brak zaufania ze strony Jonasa prowadzi jednak do brutalnego oraz płomiennego starcia. Streszczenie Katherine udaje Elenę i wprowadza w błąd braci. Elena i Stefan dowiadują się, że zauroczenie rzucone na Katherine przestało działać wraz ze śmiercią Elijah Katherine mówi Damonowi, że dla niej najważniejsze było wydostanie się z grobowca. Nie interesowało ją czy ktoś przez to zginie, dlatego nie powiedziała mu, ze wampiry nie mogą trzymać sztyletu. Alaric opowiada Elenie o dylematach dotyczących związku z Jenną. Mówi, że musiał się z nią rozstać, bo nie mógł być wobec niej szczery. Twierdzi, że powinna się ona dowiedzieć o wampirach, tym bardziej, że zadaje coraz więcej pytań dotyczących Isobel. Informuje ją również, że zwrócił pierścień Johnowi. Jonas i Luka spotykają się w barze z Bonnie i Stefanem, którzy informują ich o śmierci Elijah. Stefan obiecuje Jonasowi, że on i jego znajomi pomogą mu odzyskać córkę. Stefan mówi Damonowi i Katherine, że Elijah nie posiadał broni by zabić Klausa. Wierzył jednak, że jeśli czarownica będzie posiadała dużą moc może zabić Pierwotnego. Damon stwierdza, że zapewne w tym celu Elijah szukał cmentarzyska czarownic. Jonas nie jest przekonany co do pomocy ze strony Stefana. Mówi synowi, że musza przywrócić do życia Elijah. Elena, Caroline i Bonnie organizują babski wieczór. Dołącza do nich Jenna. Dziewczyny postanawiają przenieść swoje spotkanie do baru, gdzie ma grać zespół. Duch Luki szukając Elijah przenosi się do domu Salvatorów. Damon czyta dzienniki Johnathana Gilberta, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie znajduje się cmentarzysko czarownic. Gdy znajduje tą informację, dzieli się nią ze Stefanem tak, by nie wiedziała o tym Katherine. W tym samym czasie wampirzyca udaje się do piwnicy po krew i zagląda do celi, w której jest ciało Elijah. Znajduje się tam również Luka, jednak ona go nie widzi. Kiedy Luka próbuje wyjąć sztylet z ciała Pierwotnego, Katherine powstrzymuje go nie wiedząc kto za tym stoi. Luka mówi ojcu co się dzieje, a ten uświadamia go, że to nie Elena a Katherine i każe mu ją zabić. Luka wbija Katherine w brzuch kołek, na pomoc przychodzi jej Damon. Salvatore zauważa, że ktoś ponownie próbuje wyciągnąć sztylet z ciała Elijah i kieruje na niego słup ognia. Luka umiera. Caroline śpiewa piosenkę dla Matta, przez którą chce wyrazić swoje uczucia do niego. On wbiega na scenę i całuje dziewczynę. Jonas jest rozwścieczony z powodu śmierci syna. Lokalizuje Elenę wykorzystując jej rzeczy. Kiedy Stefan dostaje się do jego mieszkania, on obezwładnia go i wychodzi. Do Stefana dociera, że Jonas chce skrzywdzić Elenę. Damon wbija w bok Katherine kołek, bo nie poinformowała go, że sztylet mógł go zabić. Katherine wyznaje Damonowi, że John zwarł z nią układ w zamian za uwolnienie jej z grobowca. Miała zostać w mieście by pomóc zabić Klausa w przeciwnym razie on zabiłby Stefana. Bonnie zbiera się na odwagę i pyta Elenę czy byłaby zła, gdyby związała się z jej bratem. Ku radości Bonnie, Elena nie ma nic przeciwko takiej sytuacji. Do Grilla przychodzi Jonas. Mówi Bonnie, że Elijah i Luka nie żyją z winy Salvatorów, a jego jedyną szansą na odnalezienie córki jest porwanie Eleny. Gdy Bonnie nie chce mu powiedzieć, gdzie jest jej przyjaciółka, on używając magii niszczy lokal. Caroline rzuca się na czarownika, ale on ją unieszkodliwia. Matt atakuje Jonasa, który w odwecie wbija mu w szyję rozbitą butelkę. By go ratować, Caroline daje mu do wypicia swoją krew. Do domu Gilbertów wraca Stefan z Katherine. Gdy Jonas atakuje dziewczynę myśląc, że to Elena, ona wgryza się w jego szyję. Bonnie widząc, że doktor Martin nie żyje chce zamknąć jego oczy, wtedy on chwyta ją za głowę i upada martwy. Alaric odwozi Jennę do domu. Mówi jej, że bardzo ją kocha, ale nie może zdradzić pewnych informacji na temat śmierci Isobel. Bonnie mówi Jeremiemu, że Jonas zwrócił jej moce. Przekazał jej również wiadomość, by zabiła Klausa oraz w jaki sposób ma to zrobić. Caroline oświadcza Mattowi, że jest wampirem. On przypomina sobie jak w szpitalu jego siostra twierdziła, że zaatakował ją wampir. Matt zaczyna wariować i obwiniać Caroline o śmierć Vicki. Gdy Jenna i Elena jedzą w kuchni lody ktoś dzwoni do drzwi. Kiedy Jenna otwiera w progu stoi Isobel. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katerina Petrova *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman Postacie cykliczne *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Randy J. Goodwin jako Jonas Martin *Bryton James jako Luka Martin *Mia Kirshner jako Isobel Flemming Soundtrack *Angel Taylor – Epiphany *S.O. Stereo – I’ll take the bullet *S.O.Stereo & Candice Accola – Eternal Flame (cover Bangless) *S.O.Stereo – Hello Miss Heels *James Morrison & Nelly Furtado – Broken Strings Cytaty '''Jenna: '''W zeszyłym roku byłam licealistką. Paliłam trawkę i głodziłam złotą rybkę, ale teraz jestem opiekunem prawnym i wiele zniosę. Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku Katherine twierdzi, że idzie jej coraz lepiej w udawaniu Eleny. *W ostatniej scenie ktoś puka do drzwi Gilbertów, Jenna otwiera drzwi, a w nich stoi Isobel. Galeria 2-16-The-House-Guest-the-vampire-diaries-20536683-500-333.jpg 2-16-The-House-Guest-the-vampire-diaries-20536689-500-333.jpg 2-16-The-House-Guest-the-vampire-diaries-20536703-500-333.jpg 2-16-The-House-Guest-the-vampire-diaries-20536710-500-333.jpg 640px-Dp001.jpg 640px-Dp002.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 2